Mafia
by AllAmericanSpirit
Summary: "No matter where you run, I will catch you. You are mine darling, there is no escape from me." Slightly Dark!SpainxBelgium Review or no update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

_Mafia_

Belle dragged herself up the stair to her temporary apartment after a long day. She had already been in this town for too long, but she had to speak to a close friend that lived nearby and it was a pain to find him. Arthur Kirkland had connections in just about every country you could name. He was currently setting up a fake ID and passport for her to the States. He said she was to meet and stay with a trusted friend of his, a U.S. Marshall who was very good at his job.

"His name is Alfred F. Jones. He's a bit eccentric but don't underestimate him. I wouldn't trust just anyone with your safety. I've already given him the details; all you have to do is pick up the passport and ID at the drop off point and get to the airport and he shall tell you the rest."

She rummaged around for the key before unlocking the door and stepping into the tiny entryway. As she walked towards the only bedroom in the apartment she failed to notice the piercing eyes following her movements from their hiding place behind the door.

Putting the plug in the drain, the bathroom that was no more than a tiny hallway, slowly filled with steam as the tub filled with water. Belle sighed as she shed her clothes and let them messily drop to the floor, completely missing the sly smile that accompanied the eyes behind her at the entrance of the bathroom.

She slipped into the water, enjoying the relaxing affect it had on her muscles. Relaxing hadn't been on option for several months. Every time she thought she had final completely erased her trail the suspicious men would turn up again, and she took her cue to hop from town to town, country to country for a couple weeks. Having traveled almost all of Europe she realized she would have to leave the continent to have a chance of escaping.

So she had gone to London to find Arthur, which had taken her a whole two weeks, to ask for help. Arthur ran the underworld of the UK; he was internationally known and a man to be feared and respected. If there was anybody that could sneak her out of Europe undetected it was him. It helped a lot that they were good friends and he use to have a little crush on her. When she had confided in him that she was surprised she had made it so long without being caught, he had blushed and admitted that when he had heard she was being chased he may have slipped a few red herrings and misleads in to slow them down. She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and he turned a little red before getting down to business.

She climbed out of the tub and after toweling herself dry, wrapped the towel around herself. She stiffened when she heard the bathroom door slowly swing shut. Turning she started to tremble despite the humid temperature in the tiny room. There stood the one man she had been trying to escape from all these months. His hand was still on the door as he leaned against it. His dark green eyes froze her in place.

"Antonio." she breathed his name, barely more than a whisper.

His movements were slow, as he straightened up and move towards her, yet still came off as lethal. She backed up a few steps only to hit the opposite wall in the cramped bathroom. He caged her in with his arms on either side of her head and leaned his face down to look straight at her. Belle quickly looked down and tired to stop the trembling his breathe caused when it met her skin, bring back memories of sweeter times.

"I found you Belle." She shivered at the sound of his deeply accented baritone. It felt like forever since she had last heard it.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "My dear, dear Corazon, I have missed you so. Why did you try to put so much distance between us? You know I will never let you go." Belle flinched at his words, for they were true. Deep down she had always known he would catch her. Even Arthur's skills would not be able to stop him, for Antonio was the only one who could rival him. Being the cousin to the heirs of the leader of the Italian mafia, and also being a very successful crime lord himself, Antonio was not someone to be taken lightly.

She whimpered as he moved down to her neck and slowly exhaled on the damp skin, then trailed his nose down her collarbone and shoulder, never quite touching. "Hmm, have you missed me Belle?"

She shook her head not daring to speak, afraid of what might come out of her mouth. He chuckled, "Silly girl, do not lie to me. Your face betrays you." She didn't notice him reach around and pull something from his back pocket till he pressed the chloroform soaked cloth to her face. She tired not to breathe and get away, her vision slowly blacked out and her body went limp in his arms.

Antonio dropped his smile as he carried her out of the bathroom. Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number.

"Romano? _S__í,_I have her."

"_Where was she?"_

"An apartment in the middle of London."

"_Basterdo_! _What are you still doing there? You're in the middle of Kirkland's territory! Hurry up and get out of there you fool!"_

"Alright, I'll leave as soon as I dress her."

"…_What?"_

"She was just getting out of the bath when I knocked her out."

"_You sick perver-"_

"Bye, Lovi."

He didn't have time to argue with his Italian cousin. He needed to get himself and Belle out of here before Kirkland was informed of his presence. But first to dress his darling, he couldn't just carry her out to the car in a bath towel could he?

After some searching he found her suitcase. He frowned at the clothes, most were plain and ugly, no doubt to make it harder to find her. Pulling out a simple blue cotton sundress, he laid it next to her before throwing away the rest of the clothes. He slipped the dress over her while averting his eyes, more out of courteously then anything.

Picking her up, he moved quickly out the door and down the stairs to the car. He placed her in the back seat so she would be comfortable and less likely to be seen by passbyers. Slipping into the driver's seat he called Romano again.

"Do you have a ride for me Lovi?"

"_Tch, Don't call me that! You better not have done anything to her pervert while she's unconscious!"_

"I will be sure to tell her you were worried about her when she wakes up. Now do I have a ride or not Lovino?"

"_Whatever. Call the French-basterd, he happened to be in England and agreed to drop you off home in his private jet."_

"Ok bye."

Dialing Francis's number he didn't have to wait long for him to pick up.

"_Allo?"_

"Amigo! How have you been?"

"_Antonio! I have been well, mon ami. I am at the airport waiting on you. I take it you found her?"_

"Did Romano tell you?"

"_Non, he refused to tell me anything other than you urgently needed a ride home."_

"Then how did you know I found her?"

"_You sound much happier then you have in the last couple months, mon ami. You truly are not yourself without her. It sounds as if you are driving, are you on your way now?"_

"_S__í_!"

"_Where is Belle? I cannot hear her."_

"… in the backseat of the car."

"…_Is she awake?"_

"…no…"

"…"

"…"

"_I will arrange for you to drive straight to the plane so we do not have to deal with all the nasty security. We will talk more during the flight."_

"_Gracias, _Amigo! See you soon_"_

"_Au revoir!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

_Chapter 2_

Francis studied his friend over the rim of his wine glass. Antonio was sitting on the couch he had laid Belle on and had barely taken his eyes off the little runaway for the past 10 minutes. Francis had been surprised to hear that Belle had attempted to run; especially since it was plainly obvious she loved the Spaniard deeply. Then again, their relationships had a few complications most couples didn't have to deal with.

Having a crime lord for a boyfriend wasn't easy.

"Hey, Francis? Shouldn't she have woken up by now?"

Francis set his glass down, moving across the small space between his white leather seat to the couch, both which tastefully matched the interior design of the jet. Kneeling on one knee, he felt for her pulse, made sure she was breathing correctly and checked her temperature.

"Hmm, I'm no doctor but I think she is fine. She will most likely wake soon."

Antonio sighed, and then moved her head so his lap acted as a pillow. Belle mumbled in her sleep at the movement and shifted around till her nose was buried in Antonio's stomach. She breathed a deep sigh, and then drifted off again.

Antonio ran his fingers through her hair. He had missed the soft, messy golden locks. He had not slept a full night since she had left. Whenever he wasn't looking for her he was brooding, thinking of ways to get her back to him as soon as possible, unable to fall asleep until pure exhaustion took him out. Even his dreams were full of her when he had them.

But now she was back where she belonged and he could relax for the moment.

"Pour me a glass _por favor,_ _Amigo?_"

Sure enough Belle woke fifteen minutes later to find the two best friends sipping wine and catching up. She hoped they hadn't noticed she was conscious so she could avoid directly facing Antonio.

"Ah! The sleeping beauty awakes, how are you feeling?"

Francis just had to be notice, didn't he?

Sitting up she suddenly realized something very important has missing. "Why am I not wearing any underwear?"

Antonio answered in a cheerful tone, "Lovi was screaming at me to leave Kirkland's turf and you were only in a bath towel. I didn't have time to grab anything else. Which reminds me," He hauled her into his lap so she straddled him. Locking his arms around her waist his smile was still in place but his tone held traces of anger, "I heard from a little bird that you kissed Kirkland while at his house making plans for a trip to America over tea. He made it rather difficult to find you Belle, and I do not appreciate him helping my girl try to hide from me."

Belle squirmed uncomfortably in his lap trying to get up but Antonio wasn't budging. Thankfully, Francis came to her rescue this time. "Antonio, maybe you should save this talk for somewhere more private? We will be landing in five minutes."

Antonio glared at his friend, but didn't question further. But he refused to let her off his lap until they landed, locking his arms tight. Walking out of the jet she wasn't surprised to see Romano standing there in an expensive Italian suit and matching hat that made him look like the classic mafia leader he was. Lovino was too hot-tempered to ever try to hide who he really was, so blending in was pointless.

"Lovi!" She squealed, moving quickly to hug the flustered Italian. Sputtering curses and blushing he returned the hug before ushering them all into the black limo and shutting the door. After telling his driver through the phone to drop them off at Antonio's, Romano snapped his attention to screaming at the source of his stress for the last few months.

"You nasty disgusting bastard of a pervert! Treating a lady like that and then you wonder why she was trying to leave your stupid ass?"

Antonio sighed with impatience. He was not in the mood to deal with his bad tempered cousin right now. "I had to get out quickly Lovi, I couldn't wait for her to get dressed. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen her naked before." He said all this so nonchalant like it was nothing.

Belle was red with embarrassment. She moved closer to Lovino. She really wanted to yell at Antonio for that comment but she was trying to avoid talking to him at all costs. Besides, Romano was doing a fantastic job for her right now, while letting her hide her face in his shoulder, and rubbing her back in comfort. Whatever would she do without her little Italian?

Tuning out the others, Belle turned to Francis and they chatted about little things like truffle recipes and how his modeling had been going when the subject turned to where she had been the last couple months. Antonio and Lovino quickly turned their attention to them and Belle clammed up. Grabbing Francis's phone she typed a quick message before handing it back to him.

Scanning it, he deleted the message just as Antonio grabbed the phone out of his hand. With a grin Francis gently took back his phone, "Before you ask _mon ami_, I will not tell you a thing. Belle will tell you if she wants you to know. Besides I agree with Lovi, your grandfather taught you how to treat a lady much better than that." Antonio's scowl almost beat out Lovino's. Belle refused to meet his glare that he directed at her, demanding an answer.

The rest of the ride was silent as Antonio continued to glare at her and she continued to ignore him. The driver opened the door and they all stepped out in front of Antonio's large home. Belle looked hopelessly at the ten foot brick wall the surrounded the property and the wrought iron gates that sealed the place from unwanted eyes. After her stunt there was no way Antonio would even consider letting her past those gates.

They all walked into the living room while Belle made a beeline up the stairs to change. She walked into the bedroom she and Antonio shared and locked it behind her. Finally, a moment alone! Flopping down onto the bed that had been dearly missed she screamed her frustration into the mattress. Laying there for a few minutes she eventually drifted to sleep. She was more tired than before Antonio had drugged her.

Belle woke thirty minutes later with a gasp and scrambled out of the bed. Quickly throwing on underwear and a bra she raced downstairs. She needed Francis or Lovino to stick around for a while so she wasn't alone with Antonio. Racing by a window she backtracked to see Francis and Lovino climbing in the limo and Antonio waving goodbye. Swearing, she rushed back to her room intending to lock herself in for the night but in her panic took several wrong turns in the big house before making it to the door.

Lady Luck was not on her side today she reckoned as she sprinted around the corner and in her haste ran right into the very thing she was trying to avoid. Who happened to be waiting for her in front of the doors that led to their bedroom.

Turning around in mid sprint she dashed down the hall with Antonio hot on her heels. She reached the one of the many guest bedrooms and grabbed the handle, shutting the door directly behind her. Antonio collided with the solid wood and heard the lock click in place.

"Belle! Open this door right now!" Antonio yelled as he pressed his ear to the door. A muffed "No, you stupid jerk!" was heard.

He sighed, in a low voice he called out her nickname, "_Belgica,_ please come out." He waited a minute in silence before the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal his upset girlfriend. Without a word spoken from either of them Antonio hugged her. She buried her face in his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to their room. Placing her on the bed he shed his shirt before joining her.

Antonio just held her while stroking her hair out of her face. He knew she wasn't ready to talk and pushing it would just mean waiting even longer for her to tell him why she sent him on a wild goose chase all over Europe looking for her.

With a loud yawn he drifted off to sleep, weeks of sleepless nights catching up to him. After a quick nap she will have calmed down and he could ask her again. Just a quick nap….


End file.
